Bucket Shadow
Bucket Shadow is a Shadow Creep that appears in Power Rangers TQG. Character History This gluttonous Shadow Creep armed with the Top Lid Big Mouth was sent by von Nero to collect darkness, by eating every scrap of food from Flourish Road, which he had taken over into a Dark Station. Doing so, he had made a considerable amount of darkness, enough to sever the Rainbow Line tracks & make the Train Quantum Guardians break out the Car Carrier Trainzord. During Bucket Shadow's takeover, a few residents retreated to the mountains, though didn't bring enough supplies with them. While rounding up some food that the residents had tried to hoard from the glutton, he did battle with the four Train Quantum Guardians, with Russell having been separated from the group when his car from the Car Carrier Trainzord flew into the mountains thanks to him overdoing it with Imagination. However, when Bucket Shadow demanded food from the Train Quantum Guardians, he was dismayed when they had none, so he sent them flying & he fled by power-leaping onto roof-tops. After devouring the last stash of milk from a household with an infant (& eating the glass bottle it was in), he then smelled cooked fish in the mountains, where the Train Quantum Guardians happened to be, lead by a vengeful Russell who heard about what Bucket Shadow has done to the town. To satisfy his gluttony, he attacked Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1, who had a stick with one of the cooked fish on him, but deftly avoided the Shadow Creep & bounded him to a tree with some rails from the Rail Slasher, & began taunting Bucket Shadow with the food on a stick until he ate it all to show Bucket Shadow how all his victims had felt. Unrepentant, he finally broke free from his bindings & tried to attack Russell, only to be judo thrown away. Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 then TransMorphs with Green & Yellow, sticking the Tunnel Axe into Bucket Shadow's mouth & pummeled the Creep with the Signal Hammer. Once wounded enough, the Train Quantum Guardians formed the Train Quantum Cannon & destroyed Bucket Shadow with the Rainbow Rush, it turning into a gigantic fish that devoured him. Bucket Shadow then was enlarged, & did battle with the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord, who immediately combined with the Car Carrier Trainzord, forming the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord: Car Carrier Mode. The Megazord then whaled hits on the Shadow Creep, & when the Creep tried to eat the Car Carrier part, the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord simply punched him hard in the mouth, then ended Bucket Shadow with the Car Carrier Dash. Bucket Shadow was among the Shadow Creeps that were brought back as ghosts by Tombstone Shadow, they were weaker than when they were living & unable to grow when defeated. He was destroyed again by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1's Rail Slasher. Notes *ID Number: 0091-5 *Station Building Location: Flourish Road *Motif: Bucket *Height: 194 cm (42.7m: giant) *Weight: 182 kg (400.4t: giant) See Also *Bucket Shadow - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Monster Category:Shadow Creeps